mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 4
Chapter 1 The Old Country 1943 A basic tutorial to the game, set in the allied invasion of Italy during World War II: Operation Husky. The protagonist Vito Scaletta and his squad must raid a Sicilian villa that is under control of the Italian fascists loyal to Benito Mussolini, and free the civilians of a southern Sicilian town. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home February 8th-9th, 1945 After getting wounded in battle, Vito is home on leave and reunites with his old friend Joe Barbaro, who pulls a few strings and arranges for Vito to be completely discharged from the Army. After visiting his mother and sister, Vito spends the next day with Joe learning about his work as an associate in the Falcone Crime Family. He's introduced to Mike Bruski, who pays him to steal a car, thus beginning Vito's life as a gangster. Chapter 3 Enemy of the State February 10th, 1945 On insistence from his mother, Vito goes to see Derek Pappalardo at the docks about a job, where he quickly realizes manual labor isn't for him. After learning of his connection to Joe Barbaro, Derek gives him a small job collecting money from the dock workers. Once that's done, he meets back up with Joe and is introduced to Henry Tomasino, a Soldato in the Falcone crime family. Henry enlists Vito in a job stealing gas ration stamps from the US Government. Chapter 4 Murphy's Law February 11th, 1945 After the events of the following night, Vito goes to meet with Joe and Henry to discuss their next job: rob a jewelery store. Things start to go well, but as they say, "nothing ever goes according to plan". When Vito and Joe are busy robbing the store, a car drives through the window and a group of Irish gangsters come out. Then they find out that the store is already being robbed by Vito and Joe. After some short talking, the cops show up. Vito and Joe escape, but the Irish gangsters are blamed for the robbery. After his success in the ration stamp heist, Henry gives Vito another job. Together with Joe, he wants them to rob a local jewelry store, whose owner is in debt to Carlo Falcone. Everything seems to go to plan until another local gang decides to rob the same store. A gun fight ensues, which attracts the police and Vito and Joe end up fighting their way out of the Empire Bay Mall. Vito and Joe escape with the jewels while the Irish gangsters take the blame for the robbery. Chapter 5 The Buzzsaw February 20th, 1945 "Made Man" Henry Tomasino invites Vito and Joe to carry out a hit on Sidney Pen, a.k.a. The Fat Man. They buy an MG-42 from Harry and they go to an apartment facing the distillery from The Fat Man. When The Fat Man arrives, a distillery employee sees Henry, Vito and Joe, and he warns The Fat Man and he runs into the distillery. Henry, Vito and Joe chase after him and kill him. But before they kill him, The Fat Man shoots Henry in the leg and Vito and Joe are forced to rush him to El Greco. Henry gives Vito $2000 and Vito brings it to his sister, to pay off their father's debt. Henry Tomasino enlists Vito and Joe to carry out a hit on Sidney Pen. Equipped with an MG-42 from Harry's Shop they set up an ambush across the street from his distillery and await his arrival. When that plan fails, they must fight their way through the distillery, finally cornering him on the upper floor where he gets off a shot at Henry before he is killed by Vito and Joe. With Henry injured, Vito must rush him to a doctor for treatment. The job finally makes Vito the money needed to pay off his late fathers debt. Chapter 6 Time Well Spent February 26th, 1945 - June, 1945 Convicted of stealing federal gas ration stamps during the events in Chapter 3, Vito Scaletta is sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary where he spends the next six years of his life. While there he meets Leo Galante, who teaches him the art of boxing and how the Mafia in Empire Bay really works. He also settles an old score with Brian O'Neill. Chapter 7 In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza April 10th, 1951 Six years have passed by and Vito Scaletta has just been released from prison early thanks to Leo Galante. He catches up with his old friend, Joe Barbaro, who set him up with his own apartment. He later meets Eddie Scarpa, underboss of the Falcone Crime Family, and the three set out for a night on the town to celebrate Vito's homecoming. After a fun filled night of strippers and booze, they top off the evening by disposing of a dead FBI agent. Chapter 8 The Wild Ones April 11th, 1951 Joe picks up Vito and the two set off to sell a truckload of stolen cigarettes. The plan goes smoothly until a group of Greasers show up, demanding a cut for operating on their turf. Things escalate when the Greasers firebomb the truck, destroying it and the cargo. After contacting Eddie, they meet up with Stephen Coyne and Marty to teach the Greasers a lesson. The group burns down their favorite hangout, then head to the Empire Bay Forge and kill most of the gang in a lengthy firefight. Chapter 9 Balls and Beans May 6th, 1951 Vito is sent to investigate the disappearance of some Falcone men, Tony Balls and Harvey "Beans" Epstein. Suspecting Luca Gurino of being involved, he follows him to the Clemente Slaughterhouse where he sees the men being taken into the building for interrogation. After sneaking in through an underground sewer, Vito frees the men and then goes after Luca and his crew as retribution. Once that situation is settled, Vito meets back up with Eddie Scarpa at the Maltese Falcon where he and Joe are finally brought into the family as made men. Chapter 10 Room Service June 15th, 1951 After getting settled into his new house, Vito and Joe are sent to take out Alberto Clemente by planting a bomb at a family meeting he's having at the Empire Arms Hotel. With Marty along as a getaway driver, they manage to get into the conference room and plant the bomb, but the explosion fails to take out the mob boss. When they do finally catch up with Clemente, Joe empties his Thompson 1928 into him, killing him on the spot. Unfortunately, Marty was killed during the job, which sends Joe on a guilt ridden drinking binge and Vito has to clean up the mess he makes. Chapter 11 A Friend of Ours July 27th, 1951 Vito gets a surprise visit from his old acquaintance Henry Tomasino, who tells Vito he wants to come work with him in the Falcone family. The first job Henry is given is to kill Vito's old friend and mentor, Leo Galante. Out of loyalty to his friend, Vito rushes to Leo's house to warn him of the hit on his life. After convincing him that he needs to leave town, Vito drives him to the train station to hide out in Lost Heaven. Vito then has to deal with a family issue involving his sister and her husband, and just when it looks like this long day is over, he's awoken in the night when his house is set on fire by the O'Neill Gang. Upset and looking for help, he turns to Joe and the two set out to the Hill of Tara to settle things with the O'Neill gang once and for all. Afterward a broke and homeless Vito is given the keys to Marty's old apartment where he spends the night reflecting on the days events. Chapter 12 Sea Gift September 22nd, 1951 Vito, Joe and Henry borrow $35,000 off a loan shark called Bruno Levine, who wants $55,000 in return. The trio meet with Zhe Yun Wong, a member of a gang of Triads operating in Empire Bay's Chinatown, in order to use the money to make a large transaction of Heroin, which the gang believe will sell for a tidy profit. Chapter 13 Exit the Dragon September 24th, 1951 Vito receives a call from Henry Tomasino. Henry says that Carlo Falcone found out about the deal, and that they should meet him in the park. Vito and Joe get dressed and go to Lincoln Park, only to find the Tongs viciously murdering him on Mr. Wong's orders. They chase him to his restaurant in Chinatown and proceed to fight their way to him to get some answers. Chapter 14 Stairway to Heaven September 25th, 1951 Vito and Joe kill Thomas Angelo in front of his own home on the orders of Eddie Scarpa. They have to collect enough money to pay back Bruno. After that Vito goes to the docks to see Derek Pappalardo. Chapter 15 Per Aspera Ad Astra September 26th, 1951 You recieve a call from Eddie, telling you to meet Don Carlo Falcone at the observatory. Along the way you get picked up by Leo Galante, telling you that you will be killed when you arrive, and that to survive and be forgiven by the Vinci family, you must kill Carlo Falcone. You exit the car and the final fight begins.